


Dinosaur Vitamins and Death

by Sooups



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I Love You, I'm sorry Chan, M/M, for reals, it was just the prompt, it was too cute to pass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sooups/pseuds/Sooups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Chan as the kid who tries to check out a minute before the store closes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinosaur Vitamins and Death

It was finally, finally the end of the day, the time left until the end of their shifts trickling down to mere single digits.

Sighing, Seungkwan gets out his keys to lock the cash register, ignoring a silent Chan as he slowly walks towards him with a grocery cart full of things.

Just as Seungkwan is about to do the ceremonial turning off the light of his aisle, he hears a rustling sound followed by a loud clunk of things being slammed down on the conveyor belt.

Doing a double take, Seungkwan and the rest of the employees watch as Chan simply looks up at Seungkwan, waiting to get ringed up. 

“Chan! What are you doing here?” an exasperated Seungkwan exclaims while huffing at a calm Chan.

Oblivious to all of the glares directed his way Chan responds, “I'm all out of my dinosaur vitamins and my mom wanted me to buy more today but I forgot until now.”

With wide eyes Seungkwan gawks at Chan and slowly says “I was literally just about to leave and now you remember to come? You can't be serious Chan. Get them tomorrow and when you do go to Jisoo not me.” 

Whining, Chan huffs and yells at Seungkwan, “I can’t get them tomorrow, they’re on sale and we’re almost all out.”

Suddenly popping out of nowhere Hansol squints behind Dino and questions, “Okay, but did you have to get all of the dinosaur themed things in the store?”

Slowly turning his neck over to look at the belt Seungkwan quietly stares at the giant pile of dinosaur themed toothbrushes, chicken nuggets, cereal and practically every other dinosaur themed item imaginable right in front of him. 

Looking back over at Chan, everyone sees as Seungkwans face starts to get more and more red and for the first time ever the store was completely quiet with everyone holding their breath in anticipation of what was to happen next.

However as they see Seungkwan start to slowly ball his fists and bring them up towards Chan's face they decide to intervene. 

Seungcheol sighs loudly and signals Jisoo and Jun to help the two out, also slightly begrudged that he had to wait a while more until he was able to finally bolt for his date with Jeonghan. 

Junhui immediately walks towards the two and taps Seungkwans shoulder, silently wrapping an arm around him and steering him away from the quiet maknae to avoid Seungkwan to do something to make Vernon become the youngest instead of Chan.

Walking past them Jisoo quickly replaces Seungkwan’s post and starts to scan Dino's items.

It wasn’t until he looks up does Chan realize that everyone was giving him the stink-eye. 

Noticing the seemingly never ending items on the conveyer belt Chan finally understands why he was being glared at.

Chan's face starts to tint with a pink hue as he embarrassedly looks down to scuffle his shoes together.

Looking up Chan then notices Jihoon staring straight at him. Terrified Chan sees as Jihoon slowly brings his hand up to his next and with a complete poker face makes the ‘you’re dead’ sign. 

Noticing Chan’s now pale face, Jisoo turns around and sighs as he finishes ringing up the final item and quickly bagging it. 

With a tired smile he reaches over to pat Chan’s shoulder, then with a forced smile Jisoo tells him that his groceries were on him.

But then with a pointed look says, “Next time try to check out a little earlier yeah? I’m not too sure we’ll be able to restrain Jihoon if you do this again.”

Chan gulps and quickly nods, quietly getting his cart and with his head down walks past everyone else. 

Ignoring all of the glares that he gets Chan whispers his goodbyes to everyone and is in such a hurry to leave that he doesn't notice an item fall out of his cart and roll towards Soonyoung who then picks it up and with a mischievous glint in his eye tucks it in his pocket.

Curious Mingyu asks Soonyoung what it is and is pleasantly surprised when he hears the answer.

“Dinosaur vitamins.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m am so sorry. I didn't really like this, the flow is kind of choppy and it took forever, but when I was about ¾’s of a way finished, I realized that I didn't like it and I completely changed it. So sorry about that, I didn't write this is one go and it shows, so again sorry.


End file.
